The True Lives of Mutants
by Zobug222
Summary: This will be jumping around and has tons of character romances. R&R to have me write about your favourite couples . It might even have some random bits for when I'm bored. I hope you enjoy. I thrive on peoples critique positive or negitive . Thank-you!
1. Lancitty

**I don't own X-Men Evolution or ANY of the characters in this story... The wonderful world of MARVEL does. Hope you enjoy the story.**

It was mid-night and all was peaceful at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. All were long into their dreams except for one, a young girl. This girl was sitting on her bed with her knees rolled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her baby blue eyes making out the shape of her roommate sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her soft brown hair hanging over her face, not in the ponytail she always wore.

Deep in her head she was thinking _"I shouldn't feel this way about him. He is, like, one of my enemies for crying out loud! Kitty pull yourself together, you deserve better than someone who uses stupid rock puns and has serious temper issues. But he is so cute and we are from the same place and we totally click. But he also almost killed me AND my parents. On the other hand he also saved me a few times. Gah! I'm so confused."_

She was cut off mid-thought with Jean in her mind saying "_Call him"_ She walked out of her room and knocked on Jean's door. Within 3 seconds the red-headed mutant answered the door.

"Why were you in my head?" Kitty asked slightly annoyed.

"It's kind of hard to sleep with you screaming in it." Jean said back.

Kitty's face fell, "Sorry. But you know I can't call him, he might think I'm a stupid little girl with a crush. And also think what Scott and Mr. Logan will say."

Jean put her hand under Kitty's chin and lifted it up to look straight into her eyes and said with the most sincere voice, "You like him, all you can do is try. And don't worry I'll handle Scott and Logan."

"But it's the middle of the night I don't want to wake him or anyone else up." Kitty said blinking.

"Okay, so call him in the morning or go see him," Jean told the young mutant, "Now get to bed you look awful!"

"Thanks a lot!" Kitty said behind her shoulder as she walked away slumping.

The next morning Kitty was woken up by Scott running up and down the hallway yelling, "Wake up! Breakfast then Danger Room! Hurry!"

Kitty rolled over in bed and held the pillow tight over her head trying to drown out Scott's voice. She groaned.

"Kitty, can ya just wake up so he will shut his mouth?!" Rogue asked annoyed for being woken up at the crack of dawn.

"I got, like, no sleep last night. Scott can get tackled by a million Jamie's for all I care, right now." Kitty replied sleepily.

"Okay, sounds good with me. I'm gonna go tell Jamie." Rogue said with no sarcasm in her voice. She was dead serious.

Rogue turned to walk away but then turned back around and tapped a finger on Kitty's elbow. Then she ran through the walls to Jamie's room.

"Ow." Kitty said with a major headache now. She rolled onto her back to sit up. She wiped her eyes expecting to see a super bright room, but it wasn't. The room had a pink-ish orange tint to it. Kitty threw her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. Rogue ran back trough the wall as soon as Kitty started walking to her vanity.

"Jamie is on it. Well his clones are at least. The real Jamie is half asleep. Oh and sorry about stealing your powers." She said quickly. Almost reminding her of Pietro.

"It's okay. As long as it will..." She got cut off by the sound of Scott using his power then a THUD! "Well that was a success."

Then she remembered what she and Jean were talking about the other night. She was going to go talk to him. Get things straightened out. And most of all see how he feels. But first she had to get out of the mansion.

"Hey Rogue, I'm going to, like, umm, take a shower and maybe do homework." Kitty said hoping Rogue wouldn't notice the lies in her voice.

"Okay. Have fun. I guess." Rogue replied to busy fumbling with her make-up to care.

Kitty quickly got dressed and ran out the front doors without being seen. "_Now how to get there?" _She asked herself. She walked casually to the front gates and walked through them. She decided to run. She got there in approximately 10 minutes.

"Just say someone sent you." She whispered to herself. "Okay" She took a sigh of relief.

She walked up the steps to the door. Rang the bell and waited. She heard yelling from inside.

"Someone is at the door!" Todd yelled.

"Why don't you answer it you're not doing anything!" Pietro yelled back.

"Can someone just let me in?!" Kitty yelled. She didn't realize she actually said it until it came out of her mouth. "_Oops."_

"Oh great it's one of the X-Geeks." She heard Fred say arrogantly.

Lance opened the door, and Kitty felt heat start rising to her cheeks.

"Hey Lance." She said trying to hold back a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked confused.

"Umm, I don't know. I was thinking about a lot of things last night and those thoughts led me here... to you." Kitty said as her voice got softer near the end.

"Why me?" He saw her shiver as it started to flurry. "Oh, come in if you want."

"Thanks." Her voice was still a little louder than a whisper.

They both walked inside and the other boys were looking at them from the kitchen. All of their heads poked around the corner. The two sat on the couch and Lance offered Kitty a blanket to warm up.

"I just want some answers." Kitty confessed.

"Answers to what?" Lance asked curiously.

"I don't know... I guess our relationship." Kitty said blushing but keeping her head down to hide it. Lance had flinched a little when she said 'relationship'.

"What relationship do you mean exactly?" Lance replied, trying to get the answer he wanted very badly to hear.

"Like, I guess if we are friends, you have a crush on me or vice-versa, or if we think it might be more, like ... love" She said shakily. It was hard for her to say these words. What had happened to her plan? She was going to play it cool, but obviously that ship left the dock as soon as she thought of it.

"Tell me how you feel first and I promise I won't change mine on what yours is." Lance requested.

"Okay. Lance, I think I am in love with you." Kitty said looking him straight in the eyes as if to say this is the whole truth.

"_YES! She said it; she said the words I've been dreaming she would say. Except only this is real, it's not a dream... or is it. I can't just pinch myself right now that would make me feel stupid."_ He thought to himself. Her eyes started welling with tears. "Kitty, I love you, too. Except, I know I love you." He said to her with the upmost of confidence.

A smile spread across her face. He leaned closer to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she could pull away. Now she was majorly blushing and she didn't have a care in the world. The person she loved, loved her back. Around the corner arose applause. Lance turned to see his friend's heads. He curled his hands into fists and dropped part of the ceiling on them.

"Sorry about them. They are idiots." Lance said sheepishly.

"It's alright." She replied snaking her arms around his neck and holding him tight. If the world ended right now she would be okay with it. Lance wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"So are we considered a couple now?" Lance asked pulling away for a second.

Kitty kissed him (on the lips). "Does that answer your question?" She answered with a seductive smile.

**I know, I know. Lame ending, but in my defense it was finished at 10:00 at night.**

**Hope you liked it, another chapter soon to come!**


	2. Jonda

**And again I don't own any of the X-Men Evolution characters in this story. If I did I wouldn't be writing this; I would be making more episodes to air on T.V... Enjoy!**

The old run-down house Wanda had learned to call home was silent. This made her wonder. She walked downstairs to find a not taped to the refrigerator door. It read: '_Hey Sis, all of us ditched and went for some food and movies... and maybe to start a fight with one of the X-Geeks. Have fun! ~Pietro' _

"Wonderful... What am I supposed to do on a Saturday evening all by myself?" She had asked meaning for it to be a rhetorical question.

"How 'bout you spend it with me?" A voice asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Omigod! John what are you doing here?!" Wanda screeched running up to hug him.

"Why are you so excited?" Pyro asked stunned by her odd reaction to him being there.

'_Oops'_ she thought to herself. She had been thinking about him all the time lately. His voice, his flaming hair, and mostly his eyes. Ahh, his eyes, those eyes were like magnets that attracted her to him. "It's just I haven't seen you in a while and I guess I'm just excited." She told him trying to play it cool.

"Oh. Okay." He said, "So what do you want to do?"

"We don't have much to do here except for watch television with crummy reception." She said pointing to the little box like thing in the corner of the living room.

"Well, we could invent something to do... or we could always go out some place." He suggested.

"Sounds good." Wanda agreed.

They left the old ram-shack of a house and strolled down the street. No words were spoken between them for some time until finally John said "You know I find you different than a lot of girls I know." Wanda looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Umm... thank you? I think..." She replied raising her eyebrows still trying to figure out if it was a compliment or... whatever else it could be.

"Oh and by the way that is a good thing. I mean you're so together and don't care what others think of you." He started, "Other girls just care about showing off their new clothes or whatever and expecting us guys to care. And you, you just go with the flow."

"Well I grew up in an asylum where nobody saw me except for shrinks and doctors. I can only care less about how I look now." Wanda said calmly.

"And honestly I like the way you hold yourself up after what you have been through. You as however old you were and now your 17 and you just keep going. You inspire me... you know that?" He rambled on.

"Really, I inspire you? Well I never considered myself a role-model-ish type so thanks." She replied smiling up at him hopefully.

"Wanda, I really like you and I don't know if you feel the same but I have wanted to do this for a really long time so..." He spoke so fast it put Pietro to shame. Suddenly he crushed his lips up to hers and they both stopped in their tracks. John pulled away quickly. "Listen I'm sorry it's just..."

He got stopped mid-sentence by Wanda placing her fingers on his lips. "I like you, too." She said before she stretched up and kissed him again.

They stayed that way for at least thirty seconds until they heard Pietro yelling a Todd to stop ruining his conversations with girls. Wanda pulled away quickly, grabbed Johns' hand and ran behind houses into some wooded areas.

"What was that for?" he asked out of breath from being dragged around like a ragdoll.

"My brother was coming and he gets protective when I'm around other guys." She replied quickly.

John snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of his lap and started kissing her neck. "Okay, don't sweat it." He said breathing on her neck.

She started squirming feeling his warm breath on her skin. She started giggling uncontrollably when he started tickling her sides and kissing her neck again.

Todd hoped into the bushes and gasped when he saw this sight. "Baby cakes what are you doing?" He asked his heart shattered.

"Toad!" She shouted, and hexed him out of the woods. "Why must you always follow me?" Pyro was still in the bushes rubbing his ears after them being yelled in.

"What's all the noise about back here?" Lance asked walking from the house, "Oh, and Pietro wants his... you know."

John walked out of the bushes and looked back and forth between Todd, Lance, and Wanda. He stopped on Wanda who looked pissed beyond all belief.

"LANCE! WHERE IS IT?!" Pietro called from the house.

"Where is what, Lance?" Wanda asked Lance curiously.

"What? Where is what? I have no idea what you're talking about. What? Coming Freddy!" Lance yelled toward the house and ran inside.

"Boys..." Wanda muttered to herself.

"What?" Todd asked confused, "Oh, I'm so confused!"

"Goodbye Toad." Wanda told him and pushed him toward the house.

"Oh, bye snookums." He said hopping away.

"He is such a dork. Anyways..." she turned to face a deep in thought John. "So what were we doing?"

"Umm... Oh, yeah we were kinda doing this." He ran up and squeezed and picked up Wanda while kissing her.

It was getting dark out in Bayville. Pyro's phone rang and Wanda heard frantic yelling from the speaker. "I'm sorry!" He screamed and hung up quickly. "I got to go... duty calls."

"HA! He said duty!" Fred yelled from inside laughing more than necessary.

"Ignore him." She said annoyed. "I understand. She you 'round." She said kissing him quickly before he took off.

"Bye!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Wanda was left standing in the backyard of the Brotherhood Boarding House. She heard Fred's laughter from inside still. _'I love you'_ she was left thinking, looking at where he disappeared.

**I'm new at writing for Wanda. Then again I'm new at writing stories period. So I hope you all enjoyed**. **This story was written from a request by~. Thank you for reading my second chapter. R&R PLEASE!!!**


	3. Kurtty

**And AGAIN I do not own the X-Men or anything by the wonderful MARVEL. By the way if I have a couple and I have already written one for that character just ignore the previous one(s). These aren't in any specific order or after a certain show so your imagination can put it somewhere. Enjoy!**

"BOBBY!" Kitty screamed as she noticed her favourite outfit was missing from her closet. She ran downstairs into the Rec. Room and saw all of the New Mutants lounging on the couches, chairs, and floor. They were watching Tarzan on the T.V.

"Hey Kitty, wanna watch the movie with us?" Sam asked casually. They were at the part where Jane was yelling 'And Daddy they took my boot!'. Most of them let out a little chuckle.

"No thanks. But do any of you," she looked sternly at Bobby, "know where my purple ruffle blouse and my jeans are?" She got the stupidest looks from some of them while the others were hypnotized by the television.

"What are you looking at me for?" Bobby asked with the most innocence he could manage.

Kurt walked in holding Kitty's outfit and said "What were your clothes doing in my bathroom?" Kitty ran up and grabbed her clothes.

"Honestly, I think Bobby did it." She said while squinting evilly at Bobby.

"Stop looking at me like that and I will tell you who did it." He said looking away. "Just close your eyes and everyone but the person who did it will leave the room."

"Oh, no way am I going to do that I'm not, like, that stupid." Kitty said folding her arms.

"Okay, okay... Amara did it!" Bobby yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Hey! Bobby what did I ever do to you!" Amara yelled after him throwing some flaming, molten rocks into Bobby's back. All you could hear was a thump and screams.

"Oh, by the way, Bobby did do it." Jamie admitted, "But don't tell him I told you."

"Thank you Jamie." Kitty said and walked from the room. Kurt was still standing next to where she was just a few moments ago.

All of the New Mutants were walking out of the room before Ray asked Kurt "Hey why are you still standing there?"

"Huh, oh right, sorry." Kurt mumbled and 'ported to his room.

He sat on his bed and cupped his hands around his face. "Stop doing this to yourself. She doesn't like you back and you know this. Remember when she first came here and was completely not into the fuzzy dude. Well, that fuzzy dude is you, remember." He told himself. He walked up to his mirror and turned his image inducer off and on, over and over again.

(Meanwhile in Kitty and Rogue's Room)

Kitty phased through the door and Rogue was listening to music while lying on her bed. She went into the bathroom and smelled her clothes. It smelt of smoke and burger gut bombs. _He needs to stop being so obsessed with those things._ She thought. She left the outfit on the counter and walked back into her room. "Rogue? Have you ever not liked someone who liked you? But then when you get to know them and you really do start liking them. But what if he, like, moved on? What am I going to do?" She asked her roommate who was tapping her fingers on her knee and mouthing words to a song.

"Well your help..." she stated as she walked out of the room.

"Everyone, there will be a Danger Room session in 2 minutes. Don't be late." Professor Xavier informed everyone over the loudspeaker.

Kitty was running down the hallway when she bumped into Kurt who was walking. Both of them fell on their butts. "Oops, sorry" they said simultaneously. Kitty giggled. Kurt helped her up and 'ported them both to the Danger Room.

"Okay the objective today is... Target practice and watching your partners back. You never know what might come at them." Logan said grinning mischievously. "Now, first group will be Cyclops and Jean."

They went into the middle of the DR and targets popped up and random flying objects were being fired at them. Jean got hit when they only had 2 targets left.

"Nice work you two." Logan said appraisingly. "Next pair is Nightcrawler and Shadowcat."

Kitty smirked and was truly happy this had happened. Same with Kurt, he walked up next to Kitty and gave her a genuine smile and nudged her forward to get the session over with.

"Okay so you get the targets and I'll handle the stuff flying at us." Kurt told Kitty the plan he had made. He got a nod as a reply.

The first target was up and Kitty ran to it as fast as she could. A spherical object was hurdling toward Kitty and Kurt 'ported just in time before it hit her and caught it.

Kitty kicked the target and it went into the ground and another came up from where she and Kurt were standing before. Now two objects came from opposite directions. He didn't know how to get both so he just yelled "Kitty phase two are coming at you!" as he ran and dove to catch the one closest to him. The other went right through her torso and zoomed right into Kurt's shoulder. Kitty hit the next target as the object impacted with his shoulder. A loud CRACK was heard. She ran over to his side.

"Oh my god, Kurt are you okay?" Kitty asked.

"Yea... I think... I just can't feel my left arm but other than that I'm just fine." He replied breathing heavily. Kitty gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Everyone ran over with worried looks on their faces. Kurt got carried away and Kitty was left kneeling there alone.

(The Next Day)

Kurt had been in the Infirmary for a full 24 hours. Kitty walked into the room and Kurt was messing around with the buttons on the bed, making it fold up slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Kitty asked holding a tray of cookies.

"I'm fine as long as I don't eat those." He replied using sarcasm.

"I know my cooking stinks but Jubilee and Rahne made these... with a bit of help from Jamie. I stole some to bring to you." She said taking a seat next to the bed.

Kurt took a cookie cautiously. Took a bit off and ate it. After a minute of contemplating he shoved the whole cookie in his mouth. Kitty smiled widely at his reaction to the taste.

"Actually to tell the truth I did make these." She said giggling.

"Should I be scared?" Kurt asked wiping his tongue on his shirt sleeve.

"No Ms. Monroe helped me and made sure I did it right." Kitty said patting her hand on his good shoulder. She leaned closer to him and kissed him tenderly.

"Sure, now you dig the fuzzy one." He said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up you elf." Kitty said mockingly and lay next to him.

They talked the rest of the day and Kitty fell asleep with her head on his chest. Xavier came into the room and saw this and knew something interesting was going to be going on at the institute soon.

**Again this story was completed late at night so I got tired and put a suck-ish ending. I am not good at writing with accents so I'm sorry. This story was written for a request from~ . Remember to send your requests for you favourite couples. Thanks!**


	4. Tabietro

**I'm getting tired of writing that I don't own any of the characters in this story MARVEL does... unless now it's Disney but oh well. And I wrote it again... *sigh*. By the way I write almost all of my stories at night so be prepared for suckishness. Some of this is what my friend and I actually do as we walk from school. We are weird and we embrace it. Hope you enjoy!**

"So why are you living at the Brotherhood House again?" Amara asked fixing her shirt.

"I don't know just the Institute is so hard to deal with. I mean people are so bossy and strict." Tabitha replied to her friends' question.

Pietro ran up holding a small branch with two small acorns on the top of it. "Hey Tabitha," he said quickly before putting the acorns down her shirt and grabbing Amara's hand running away "Bye Tabitha!"

"What are you doing?!" Amara yelled as she was being dragged off by a psycho.

"Shut up and listen okay." He demanded rudely.

"Fine. What do you want?" Amara mumbled crossing her arms.

"You're friends with Tabby right? Wait I mean of course you are you hang out all the time and... You know what just what does she think of me?" He said way too quickly. Amara stood there with a dumbfounded expression across her face.

"What?" Was all she managed to get out of her throat.

"What does Tabitha think of me?" He asked more slowly this time, like she was a two-year old learning to read.

"I don't know. Normally when we talk about the Brotherhood we talk about how weird, messy, demanding, and stupid some of you can be sometimes." Amara told him walking back and forth in front of a tree.

"Really that's it. She doesn't talk about how cunning, handsome, and just plain awesome I am?" He wondered aloud.

To this Amara let out a scoff and started walking away. Pietro grabbed her arm before she got too far out of reach. Amara turned around and gave him an evil glare before she powered up to her magma state and ran away.

"PIETRO!" Tabitha screamed as she was running to where he was leaning against some part of a fence. "Why did you do that? And where is Amara?" Tabitha asked out of breath.

"She left. Summers called and told her to get home pronto. He sounded mad too." Pietro lied easily.

"Oh, well why did you take her again?" She restated her question.

"To get some class work I missed because I was in the principal's office." He lied for the second time in at least one minute.

"Okay, but why couldn't you ask her when I was there?" She asked another question.

"You ask too many questions. Just live in the moment why don't you." He said dragging her in the direction of the house.

"I am not a ragdoll, I can walk for myself." Tabitha protested to her being dragged.

Pietro stopped in his tracks and turned around. He looked her up and down; from head to toe. _God was she gorgeous. Why does she have to stand that way and...? Oops I'm staring aren't I?_ He thought to himself. Tabitha gave him a bizarre facial expression. Before Pietro could think he was kissing her. Tabitha's eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights, before she actually started enjoying it. Pietro pulled away with a playful smirk. "Well this will get interesting now won't it?" He asked extending his arm for her to take it. She did without hesitation.

They were strolling down the street quietly with slight hints of smile on both of their faces. That was until they felt the ground underneath them shaking violently. They looked at each other concerned. "Lance!" They both screamed and ran off toward the house.

"Lance, please calm down! Who cares about her?" Fred was yelling at Lance hiding behind the tipped over couch next to a wall. Tabby and Pietro ran in. Pietro ran and grabbed Todd and asked what was happening.

"Kitty ticked off Lance majorly this time. She went off the handle on him, yo. It was harsh, and that coming from me... That's bad." He replied picking his ear with his pinky finger. Another violent shockwave shook the already falling apart house. Tabitha made a few cherry bombs and threw them in the living room close to the angry Avalanche's feet. They exploded and the tremor came to an abrupt halt. The three walked into the room that was now wrecked. Lance lay on his stomach in the middle of the living room.

"Our mission is complete." Pietro stated as he high-fived Tabitha. The two walked upstairs hand in hand straight into Tabitha's room. They sat on the bed beside each other. Pietro sighed, leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "So..." he said in a weird tone since he was upside down.

"Yea..." Tabitha stated simply.

"What do we do know? I mean are we a couple now or just not and keep the whole kiss thing a secret?" He asked awaiting the answer he very badly wanted to hear.

"Well we should keep it a secret anyways. Except I have to tell Amara she is my best friend and she's bound to find out sooner or later." Tabitha gave him his answer. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before Toad knocked on the door asking if Tabitha had any toothpaste. "No! I don't!" She lied to make him go away.

"Fine then I won't brush my teeth, take a shower or do anything to make me smell better for a year." He said before Tabitha opened the door shoved shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and soap into his face and slammed the door.

"Thank you for making him hygienic at least for a while." Pietro thanked Tabby. She sat back on the bed and rested her head on his lap looking straight into his eyes. He tried to lean down to kiss her one more time before he left to go get food but it was an odd position. She laughed and stretched up to kiss him. He kissed her back tenderly. They were locked into the passionate kiss for at least five minutes.

They were cut off by Fred yelling, "Hey, Pietro where is our food."

"Sorry but that man has got to eat. You haven't seen him hungry." He kissed her again before speeding off.

Tabitha rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep and dreamed of being in his arms for the whole night. But outside her dream he actually was.

**Thanks for reading! This story was a request from~ TealCrystalCAT. Thanks for the idea of Tabietro. I don't think I do well on a story unless I get feedback so please, with a cherry and sprinkles on top R&R! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Samara

**IF YOU LIKE SAMARA PAIRINGS OR JUST WANT TO READ A STORY ABOUT THEM GO TO MY STORY "BURNING ROSES" FOR THE SAMARA AND MAYBE SOME OTHER PAIRINGS I WANT TO THROW IN THERE.**


End file.
